Hero Hill
by Gamesplayers
Summary: Last night, I said good-bye to Ocheeva and Vincente. She told me Lucien's words were law, right after asking if I was alright. I wasn't alright. I'll never be. Not anymore. Last night, I have killed my only family. Rated T for mentionned violence. R


**Hero Hill**

Last night, I said good-bye to Ocheeva and Vincente.

She told me Lucien's words were law, right after asking if I was alright.

I wasn't alright. I'll never be. Not anymore.

Last night, I have killed my only family.

One by one.

I executed them like a professional. It was a perfect work; the kind of work that Ocheeva would have been proud of.

I killed most of them while they were asleep. One blow, no scream, nothing.

They appeared peaceful.

Antoinetta, my former sister and close friend… I had to face her. She saw me being careless. She saw me silence Talendriel and attacked.

But I am more skilled than her with a bow…

Tears rolling down my reddened cheeks, I fired. Twice. And she fell.

Ocheeva was in the training room. Alone. There was only her and Vincente who were still alive. She looked at me, and as I looked into her eyes, I knew that she knew. I knew that she was well aware of what I was about to do.

"_You don't look good."_

I wouldn't answer. I looked down, instead.

"_Ocheeva… I… Lucien asked me to perform a horrible contract…"_

She was quiet a moment, examining me before she spoke. Before she tore my heat apart.

"_Lucien's words are law."_

She turned her back on me. What was closer to a mother than I ever had turned her back on me, looking at the wooden practice doll before her. Her grip around her dagger tightened, but she wouldn't attack.

She knew.

I held a sob as I took a step back. And I walked into the shadows nearby. She still didn't move, showing me her back.

"_You are an excellent archer, child, and an excellent archer must learn to kill with an arrow only."_

I remembered her words.

Shaking, I pulled my string. Slowly. Too slowly.

I aimed at the junction between her head and her neck.

And for the first time in my life, I hesitated to fire. I really did.

Ocheeva looked above her shoulder at me. She faked not seeing me and then she looked down at her dagger. Her grip seemed to relax around the deadly weapon.

I fired.

Clear shot. The arrow broke her neck and she fell down. No blood spilling everywhere. She merely fell down.

Crying, I ran away from the training room, closing the doors behind me.

Vincente was the last member of our sanctuary to be still alive. So I walked into his quarters. He was reading, sitting casually on his chair. He looked up and smiled before returning to his book. I lifted my bow and he looked up.

"_I take it that you won't take my Dark Gift, then?"_

I swallowed.

"_Please, do it quickly."_

He looked down at his book, casually.

I let a sob escape my lips and I fired.

Straight in the neck. He twitched, looked at me and chuckled. His body convulsed once again.

And he died.

All of my assassinations until then had brought rain upon me as I exited the locations of my crimes. But that precise night, the sky was clear and filled with stars.

Perhaps it was the Night Mother smiling down on me.

But I was not happy.

Sobbing, I made my way as rapidly as I could to Lucien's lair. I fell heavily every few steps, my vision being too blurry and my mind drunk with agony.

Lucien smiled; he caressed my cheek and said that I would be his Silencer, now. Said that I would work for him, now. To celebrate this, he offered me Shadowmere. A black splendid black mare with red eyes. A gorgeous creature.

My new boss told me to go to Hero Hill where I would find my first drop mission.

Shadowmere wasn't quite glad to endure my instructions as she climbed the mountain.

A wolf attacked and she killed it. One blow.

And now, that is where I stand; Hero Hill.

Hero Hill; the beginning of a new life. The beginning of the end.

And as I stand on that rock on which I found my contract, I look at the rising sun. The sky is beautiful. It's blue and pink. It's hot and cold.

I am so high, and yet I am so low.

So high I could almost touch the moon.

And yet so low. So, so low…

Shadowmere looks small from where I stand. I look down at her and sigh. My eyes are still puffy because of the tears.

Poor creature. She missed her former master probably as much as I missed my family. We both seemed empty under that splendid star ocean…

And so, my only friend and I, we stood on Hero Hill.

We stood, looked up at the sky and waited.

Waited for the end of all this nightmare to fall upon our unfortunate souls.

* * *

**The joy of starting a new game in Oblivion and going through the Dark Brotherhood missions...**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Gamesplayers**


End file.
